


Beautifully Phrased

by Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: :), Blow Jobs, Confessions, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, handjob, hello person who's reading tags, notalot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo/pseuds/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo
Summary: Changkyun likes Wonho, like, a lot.Turns out the feelings are mutual, so what better way to celebrate than with a sleepover?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends,  
I’m back with some wonkyun <3  
Two chapters: first one fluff, second one soft smut  
Also, this story is not related to Honey Glazed :)  
Enjoy the awfulnessss xoxo

CHAPTER 1 

“If you’re coming to our concert tomorrow, have a good night.  
If it’s morning for you, have a good day….”

  
  
He saw Wonho smiling at him from the corner of his eye and almost stumbled over his last words:  
  
  
“Have a...Good night.”  
  
  
They both got up and Wonho turned off the camera. The vlive had ended. Sighing, Changkyun looked back at the grey couch they were sitting on a few seconds ago. That damn couch. Damn Wonho lounging on it and trying to pull him into his embrace to cuddle. Damn you, spark of hope. Kyun closed his tired eyes. It felt so good closing eyelids that seemed like they weighed a pound each. Thanks to those heavy eyelids, he couldn’t see the hand that Wonho was directing at him, and it surprised him when he suddenly felt it on his forehead.  
  
  
“Changkyun, are you alright? Your face feels hot.”  
  
  
The flustered boy tried not to shy away from his hyung’s hand. “I’m okay.”  
  
  
“You sure?” The words were a bit louder, Wonho was closer.  
  
  
“Yeah.” Changkyun hated giving half-assed answers, but he didn’t trust himself with more than one word right now. He usually didn’t trust himself in Wonho’s presence. Cheeks heated up even more and contradictory to that heat, a shiver ran down his spine. All because of his damn hyung getting even closer and closer. When a breath raked over Changkyun’s face, he started chanting his mantra in his mind to stay sane.  
  
  
“I don’t like you.”  
  
  
“Kyungie?”  
  
  
“I don’t like you.”  
  
  
“I don’t want to leave you here when you’re sick.”  
  
  
“I don’t like you. I don’t like you.”  
  
  
“You really feel feverish.”  
  
  
_ “I don’t like-Oh god.” _ His mantra was interrupted when Wonho pushed his cold forehead against his hot one. Eyes flew open so that he could stare right at the idiot 2 inches away from his face. Changkyun felt like he might explode any minute.  
  
  
“Hyung.”  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
“Just. Go.”  
  
  
Oh. That sounded harsher than he wanted it to. And oh. He hated the sad frown that appeared onto Wonho’s face. He wanted to yell an apology, but words were stuck in his throat. The man in front of him stood up slowly and gave a weak smile.  
  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m probably invading your personal space.”, he spoke as he turned away.  
  
  
Wonho turned away. His shoulders were slumped. he waved without looking into frozen Changkyun’s eyes and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
Empty and cold, at that moment the hotel room was as lonely as he was.  
Panic echoed through Changkyun’s mind.  
  
  
“Why am I always like that?”  
  
  
“Why do I need to protect that stupid secret in such a disgusting way?”  
  
  
“Why do I hurt the people I care about?”

“Maybe I should go after him?”  
  
  
He scoffed at his own thoughts. This isn’t a romantic anime, Changkyun. You can’t grab hold of his sleeve and stare into his eyes while roses appear around you...  
  
Still the guilt of making the lovely smile melt off Wonho’s face grabbed creeped up on him, and after a few more minutes of staring into space and regretting his life choices, he got up. Alright. Let’s just apologise. Nothing more.

\---

Standing in front of Wonho’s hotel room made it a lot harder to ‘just apologise’. Changkyun felt like he was going to spit out a waterfall of stupid words as soon as he faced his hyung. As predicted, that’s exactly what happened. He knocked demurely and buried his hands into the pockets of his hoodie right after. He was staring at the ground when he heard the door open. He cleared his throat in preparation when he heard his name being called softly. He looked up with steady eyes right into the eyes of the inhabitant, and-  
  
  
“HyungI’msosorry-ImeanIdon’tknowwhyIsaidsuchhorriblethingsandI’msosososorryandImadeitlooklikeIdon’tlikeyoubutIreallylikeyouImeanIdon’twannamakeyousadI’msosorryI’msuchanidiotandI-”  
  
  
Strong hands grabbed hold of Changkyun’s shoulders and shook them slightly to make him shut up. They looked into each other’s eyes. A relieved sigh left Changkyun’s tense body when he saw a little smile making its way onto his favourite face.  
  
  
“Changkyun. Don’t worry. I understand.”  
  
  
“You mean you actually understood something from that rambling?”

  
A chuckle echoed through the empty hallway. Wonho picked out his words carefully and slowly directed them towards Changkyun. “Yes. I understood that you like me.”  
  
  
F*ck. Changkyun’s eyes widened and panic cramped up his heart. Did he really say that? What to do? Try to tell him that it’s just in a friend-kinda way? Say that he misunderstood? Run away?  
  
  
His body was already opting for the latter as it was slowly turning into the direction of his own hotel room. He felt like a panic-compass pointing to the safe base. _ “Help. Help whatever God is watching me-” _

“Changkyun.”  
  
  
He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander to his hyung’s face, even though it might be dangerous to do so right now. But it wasn’t disgust or anger he found on it, like he’d always imagined, but reassurance and calmness. A warm hand grabbed hold of the shaking one hiding in the confines of a black sweater. Making sure to look straight into the scared eyes he treasured so much, Wonho made Changkyun’s world collapse and explode at the same time.  
  
  
“I like you too.”

  
  
\---

Okay, maybe he wasn’t right about the roses appearing around them, but he certainly _ felt _ as if he was in a romance anime. He even heard a romantic song playing. Or that might just be Minhyuk and Jooheon butchering ‘Careless Whisper’. When the flustered boys looked to the right, they saw the pair of idiots leaning out of their hotel room and giving them a thumbs-up.  
  
  
“I’m rooting for you, Maknae!”  
  
  
Wonho laughed, the most beautiful sound, and pulled Changkyun inside of his hotel room.  
  
  
“We might not want to do this in the middle of the hall.”  
  
  
“Do what?”  
  
  
‘this’ turned out to be a happy, firm peck of lips against Changkyun’s cheek and a hug he almost disappeared into. “You’re so stupid.”, the man embracing him mumbled.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, hyung.”

“You’re such a stupid, stupid boy.”  
  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
  
“Stop saying you’re sorry!” Wonho grabbed Changkyun’s face to make sure the Maknae looked at him properly. “I’ve liked you for so long, and I know you well enough to notice that you might like me too. You just kept it all bottled up inside of you and took an age to tell me.”  
  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me first?”  
  
  
Wonho laughed at the pout on the puppy’s face. “I didn’t want to scare you away. Also, I wasn’t sure you liked me. You kinda gave me mixed signals, Kyun.”  
  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
  
“Stop it!”  
  
  
Changkyun’s face was squished against Wonho’s firm chest, and he didn’t mind at all that he couldn’t really breathe. For once, he could finally muster up the courage to say it properly. He wrapped his arms around Wonho and took a deep breath.  
  
  
“I really like you, hyung.”

A series of soft kisses were placed on top of his head. They stood there for a while. In the little entrance to the room, in darkness, in one another’s embrace. They relaxed against each other and closed their eyes for just a moment, both savouring the feeling of warmth and comfort. Occasionally, Changkyun nuzzled his face against Wonho’s chest, earning languid strokes of his crush’s fingers across his back and cozy caresses over his hair.

  
  
Wonho whispering something interrupted the silence, and Changkyun took a few seconds to return from space.  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“I said, do you want to have a sleepover?

The way Wonho phrased it sounded so innocent, ‘a sleepover’ felt like two teenage girls painting each other’s nails and falling asleep during a film with cheeto crumbs around their mouths. Still, it made Changkyun blush. Imagining sleeping next to his hyung… It wasn’t like they hadn’t shared a room before, but sharing one held a very different meaning now that they’d both confessed. It felt special and made his heart throb.  
  
  
Before his mind was going to tell him that he shouldn’t, because of blah-blah and yadda yadda, he accepted. And he was happy. To grant himself time with Wonho, for once in his life, made him gleesome. The most wonderful thing was that his happy smile made Wonho’s stretch wider over his face. After grinning at each other for too long like the two goofballs they were, Wonho grabbed the Maknae’s hand and directed him inside, towards the sofa. Sinking down onto it made realisation also sink down onto Changkyun.  
  
  
“Hyung?”  
  
  
“Yeah?”, the soft sound was accompanied by an equally soft stroke of fingers through the younger’s hair. As if he would ever be able to stop touching Changkyun now that he knew his feelings were reciprocated.  
  
  
“I don’t have any stuff.”  
  
  
“Like what?”  
  
  
“My toothbrush.”  
  
  
“I brought my own from home and the hotel provided one so you can use that one.”  
  
  
“My pajamas?”  
  
  
“You can borrow something.”  
  
  
Blushing at the thought, Changkyun went on. “My skincare products.”  
  
  
“I’ll pamper you with mine.”  
  
  
“My...My-”  
  
  
“Just stay here, please?”, he scooted over to encage the insecure boy into his arms. “I feel like you won’t be coming back when you return to your hotel room.”  
  
  
He wasn’t going to deny it. “This is just so new.”  
  
  
“I know you don’t like change, but this is good change.” He continued when he saw Changkyun’s dubiety roaming around his cute face: “You can touch me, I want you to. Don’t be afraid to do things you want to do. I mean, if it makes you happy.”  
  
  
“Right.” Resting his head onto Wonho’s shoulder, Changkyun reminded himself that from now on, he could afford to indulge himself in touches like this. From now on, he could hug his hyung when he wanted to, when he needed warmth. It felt new, but exciting.

The rest of the evening was spent leisurely. Cuddling on the couch. Laughing at each other wearing sheet masks. Jostling and pushing while trying to brush their teeth in the little bathroom. Little things that exuded a particular kind of warmth. The kind that you dream of in the night when you wake up alone and afraid. The kind that you long for after a harsh day. The kind that heals you. That special kind of warmth only a hug from a dearest friend, sweetest pet or simply most special someone can create. 

\---

Changkyun had decided that dozing off against Wonho’s bicep was the greatest. Simply amazing. After their shenanigans, a cup of tea and an exchange of clothes, they’d decided to get to bed. The bed was large enough for Changkyun to try his best to not accidentally touch Hoseok while they laid down next to each other, but small enough for Hoseok to reach out and pull the shy Maknae towards him. 

“You act like the baddest wolf but you’re like a shy little pup.”

“I’m not that shy.”

“You’re always running away from me.”

“That’s just ‘cause I can’t handle too much of you. I’ll explode or something.”  
  
  
“Or something?” They were facing each other, making it easy for Wonho to caress the harsh corners of Changkyun’s face. He smiled when a blush appeared underneath his fingertips. Lazily, he dragged his thumb over the corner of Changkyun’s jaw. It felt luxurious to do this after longing for touches for far too long. The skin felt plush and still a little moist from the sheet mask. The little touches made the both of them so happy. Touching each other innocently was a way to make sure that the other was really there, even though they closed their tired eyes. Finally daring to make a move, Changkyun shuffled closer until his nose almost bumped into Hoseok’s chest. It was a bit too warm like that, but he couldn’t mind less.  
  
  
“Here.” Hoseok softly slid his arm underneath Kyun’s head.  
  
  
The most comforting blanket of peace fell upon them, and they dozed off. Changkyun felt the caresses on his face getting slower, until the fingers stilled completely. The firm chest in front of him rose and fell with steady breaths. Draping his arm around Hoseok, he mumbled ‘sleep tight’ just in time, before he was wrapped in unconsciousness. 

(ﾉ･o･)ﾉ -flashback sounds- 

Stealing glances, stealing touches, stealing moments. Changkyun felt like a thief a few months ago. Every time his hyung looked away, he granted himself a quick look, admiring the smile or smirk or whatever expression was on Hoseok’s face at that moment. But when the warm brown orbs landed upon him, he made sure to look away. When they rode an elevator together, he offered himself the slightest ‘accidental’ touch of elbows, joy bubbling inside of him when Hoseok just smiled and made no move to brush him off. Pining for someone had became Changkyun’s speciality. He was happy with just being friends, just receiving brief hugs and friendly pats on the back. That was until he felt himself getting too consumed by it. By the crush. If he didn’t stop himself soon, he would want to confess, imagine that. Just thinking about the commitment to that moment, to confessing his love, made him shiver. A few words which could totally ruin their friendship. The friendship he’d worked so hard for since No Mercy. So no, he’d never confess. That’s what he decided upon one random evening, lonely in his bed. No confessing equaled no hurting. A safe choice.

-flashback sounds- ＼(^o^＼)

  
He realised now that this felt much more safe than not confessing. Snuggled into Hoseok’s toasty embrace, he felt safe. Guarded, content, fulfilled and much more of those wonderful feelings he had been shielding himself from while running away from Hoseok. The heavy summer air oozed in from the open window, creating a draft. Wonho’s grip around him tightened and a soft kiss was planted upon his forehead. Drowsy Wonho was the cutest, placing at least three more lopsided kisses onto the patches of skin he could reach, until he was content. It was too warm to cuddle that night, but the both of them couldn’t mind less.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggling in bed feat. morning wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack.  
With more crap :)  
I hope you enjoy it tho  
xoxo

CHAPTER 2

The feeling of the sun broiling a patch of skin on his arm woke him up. It woke him up from the deepest and cosiest slumber he'd experienced since forever. The reassurance of strong arms around him was so overwhelming that even his usual stress-induced nightmares couldn't reach his mind. Opening his sticky eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Hoseok's arm stretching out in front of him. Apparently Kyun had rolled around in his sleep, now pressing his back to Hoseok's chest. He felt as if he was in a fuzzy sepia polaroid. Close enough to even move the soft hairs on Hoseok's arm with his breath, he used this closeness to rest his lips onto the inside of his cuddling partner's elbow. It was a soft and small expanse of skin. Resting his lips there, he created a languid neverending kiss. It turned out to be a sensitive spot, because every time he pressed a little harder, the hand in front of him twitched. A soft grunt coming from behind Kyun signalled his pillow waking up.

Hoseok in turn also woke up happily. Having a sunny, comfy-feeling Kyun laying snugly against him was a dream he’d love to wake up to. 

“Good morning.”, he rasped.

The boy in his arms hummed in response. When Hoseok opened his eyes to look at said boy -one of his favourite pastimes- he was greeted with the sight of Changkyun’s exposed arms bathing in the sun. The rich egg-yolky colour of hot rays seemed to move over the taut skin as Kyun stretched his long limbs. A chuckle as sweltering as the sun rolled through Wonho’s throat. 

“I can’t decide of you’re more like a puppy or more like a cat.”  
  
  
“I’m just a human being. A human bean.”  
  
  
“My favourite bean.”

He pulled the bean towards him and pushed his nose into the crook of his neck, which was incredibly warm, nuzzling and giggling after he arrived there. Changkyun could only laugh as well and return the hug, mumbling ‘dork’ but secretly loving it. After blindly grabbing at Kyun’s face for a few seconds, Wonho managed to grab hold of his cheeks. He lifted his face from his cuddle partner’s neck to admire his work, aka squishing Kyun’s cheeks together to make him look like an angry pufferfish. 

“You face is so soft.” His comment was accompanied by a grin wide enough to make his front teeth slip over his lower lip. He looked as if he was containing his laughter. Which he was, being stared at by a pouty fish.

“It’s because of your fancy face products. I’ll steal them more often.”  
  
  
“If that means you’ll accompany me during my skincare routine more often, be my guest.”

“Who wouldn’t want to get an excessive face-massage by a clutz every evening?”, sarcasm was laced through Changkyun’s words, even though he had adored Wonho’s fingers rubbing the expensive, silky cream into his face last night. 

“Hey! You should be grateful. Your face feels so smooth. You lil cheekies are like tapioca pearls.” 

“That’s nicely phrased.” 

Kyun’s words made Wonho wiggle his eyebrows. “It’s beautifully phrased.”  
  
  
  
“You’re such a poet.”  
  


“Looking at you, lounging sexily in the sun like the dream you are, made me into a poet.”  
  
  
  
Changkyun decided not to answer that, his red cheeks speaking for him. He tried to turn his face away from Wonho but was still stuck in his hold. 

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re embarrassing.”  
  
  
  
He managed to pull away and turn around, his back facing the surprised guy next to him.  
  
  
  
“You know I can still see your nape blush, right?”

“Shaddup.”

Wonho let his arm slide around Changkyun’s hip, enjoying the feeling of skin against skin thanks to Kyun’s shirt (aka Wonho’s shirt) that had ridden up. He pushed himself against Changkyun’s back and pressed a kiss onto his nape. It was planted right onto a vertebrae. Because he was so fond of feeling Kyun’s skin underneath his lips, he pressed another smooch right next to the first one, and another one. 

“Can you stop doing that?”  
  
  
  
  
“Why, grumpy cat?”

“Because,”, Changkyun’s flushed face appeared in front of him as he turned around wildly. “Because it’s morning, and you’re hella sexy, and you’re kissing my neck, and I’m not used to your touches yet, so if you add all of that together you get the most fucking painful morning wood ever.”

Shocked by the sudden outburst, Wonho gulped and turned red.

“And now there’s two blushing idiots in this bed, great.”, Changkyun huffed and tried to cross his arms underneath the covers.

“Do you...want some help?”  
  
  
  
  
“What?”

“What?”

Silence. 

Changkyun was the one who recovered first: “We’ve started dating yesterday and now you want to help me jerk off?”

“Kyun.”, a large shaky gulp of breath was needed before Wonho could continue: “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting, craving, yearning to touch you. And now you’re right here besides me, horny and soft and- fuck. I’m...I’m not going to force you to do something you don’t want to. I’m sorry.” He gifted Changkyun a smile and started to turn away.  
  
  
“No, wait.” The plead was accompanied by the sound of hasty shuffling as Changkyun grabbed hold of Wonho to keep him put. “I want it. I want you. Just, please be gentle or my heart’s going to explode.” He was stuck to Wonho’s side like a little koala-bear, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

  
  
“Are you purposefully turning me on or are you really that oblivious?”

“Huh?”  
  
  
  
Wonho turned the both of them around swiftly, causing the sheets to tangle between their legs. He didn’t care. All he cared about right now was Changkyun, shyly smiling up from beneath him. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“I need a real ‘yes’.”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, hyung.”

“Oh god-”, a groan flew past Hoseok’s lips and he buried his face once again into Changkyun’s neck. 

“What, you’ve got a hyung-kink?”

  
“Shaddup you cheeky brat.”, his hand slid down the lithe torso beneath him and cupped around Changkyun’s aching member, giving it a reprimanding squeeze. 

“Fuck.”

“I’m not going to do _ that _ yet.” Wonho grinned at being in control. Changkyun’s leg rising ever so slightly between his legs and softly sliding past his boner swept that grin right off. Out of his control, his hips rutted once, twice, against the tepid thigh that was offering release. He dropped a kiss onto Changkyun’s pouty lips to calm himself down.

“Let’s get this off.”

  
  
Hoseok carefully removed his own sweatpants off of the squirming boy, who willingly lifted his hips. Laughing, he also got rid of his own when he felt daring hands pull at them. The feeling of skin against skin was lovely. They pressed against each other, happy sighs filling the room, the sensation of just embracing each other without obstructions a great pleasure. 

Hoseok’s hand was still cupped around Changkyun’s twitching member, now slowly exploring the expanse velvety skin interrupted by hard, throbbing veins. He made a ring out of his thumb and index finger, and slid it up and down the length in time with little ruts against Kyun’s thigh. It was slow, agonisingly so. It fit the mood, the morning, the mellowness. Short huffs turned into irregular gulps of air when the grip around Kyun tightened, Hoseok’s whole hand engulfing him and stroking him languidly. It was slow enough to enjoy the soft pulling of flesh that doing it dry caused. A thumb was pressed onto the slit of Changkyun’s cock, his thighs twitched in return. Wonho was contemplating getting out of bed to fetch some lotion from the bathroom, but his mind spiraled towards another idea. Placing a wet smooch onto Changkyun’s cheek grabbed the panting boy’s attention.

“Can I taste you?”

Changkyun felt himself turning into a lunatic when he heard it, mad with love and mad with want. 

“Please do.”

A sudden memory flashed before his eyes, where Hoseok had asked to taste the drink he’d ordered at Starbucks. Panicked and nervous, he’d answered ‘please do.’, earning himself a lifted brow but no further questioning. He squirmed and got led away from the embarrassing memory by Hoseok placing a moist smack right on top of his bellybutton. 

And one a few inches down.

Wonho’s lips closed around him. Cheeks were hollowed, a tongue explored. In mere seconds, he was turned into a gurgling mess, pulling at Wonho’s hair and squishing him between his thighs. He’d lost total control of his legs, toes painfully curling, calves achingly contracting, loins aggressively twitching. Hoseok’s eyes were looking up at him, enjoying the show of Changkyun unraveling. His hair and ears were being pulled at by frantic hands, and he had to grab hold of Changkyun’s hips to keep him onto the bed. 

“Hyung-”

He let the searing length go to suck onto the thigh besides him. “Yeah?”

“Come up here.”

Hoseok happily complied and pulled himself up between Changkyun’s legs, dropping back down to kiss him when he’d reached his face. While sucking at Wonho’s lips, Changkyun’s hands maneuvered them until they laid facing each other, onto their sides. He placed his hands onto the small of Wonho’s back and pushed him closer, until their groins touched. Wonho shivered at the feeling of his own spit rubbing against his cock. He hadn’t noticed Kyun’s hand sliding down until it wrapped around both of their lengths, his fingers just long enough to keep them together, but not long enough to actually encircle the both of them. He lovingly sighed against Kyun’s lips and reached down to help him, his spit making the glide of their eager hands easier. 

His other hand sneaked underneath Changkyun’s hip and pushed him closer now and then. Entangled and twitching, their legs got even more caught up in the mess of sheets. Hoseok cursed when he felt a blunt nail scraping past his slit, rolling his wrist with more fervour and more speed. The rays of sun burned onto them thanks to the covers getting completely rolled around their lower limbs. As they desperately licked into each other’s mouths, tasting every crook and corner, capturing swollen lips between hungry teeth, they found release. It splattered across their chests, a few grunts accompanying the mess. Hands stilled, hips riding out the last of the heat. They were too lazy and fuzzy to do anything about the dirtiness for now.

“Changkyun.”, the mumble was barely hearable and followed by Hoseok’s lips closing ‘round the underside Kyun’s sharp jaw.

“Hmm?”, Changkyun himself turned his head to place a peck onto Hoseok’s button nose.

“I think I’ve been in love with you for over a year.”

“Hm?”  
  
  
  
  
“And I keep falling even deeper. Like,... How?”

“Falling?”, Changkyun’s mind was buzzing with white nose.

“I’m falling deeper in love with you. I just stare at you and fall a meter further every second.”

“That’s nicely phrased.”

“It’s beautifully phrased.” His lips stretched into a smile.

  
  
  
“You really _ are _ a poet.”

“Love is a great source of inspiration.”

Slim fingers pulled at his earlobes to ask for a kiss. “Dork. Lovable dork.”, Changkyun pressed the words onto Hoseok’s lips. “I fucking love you.”

“You’ve finally said it.”  
  
  
  
  
“Be prepared for more.”

“Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
I love snugly warm cosy morning scenes,  
I have an addiction. They just make me feel warm as well :)  
Love ya!  
Hit me up on Twitter if you wanna talk or complain about some type I made: @MaddieBumbleBee
> 
> Or write a comment. I love those. Really adore them.  
(yes im begging don't judge me pls)
> 
> xoxo 💛


End file.
